Sweet Kisses: Naruto Prompts
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based off of prompts given by friends. Couples will vary, depending on how I feel. Chap. 3 is up, it's short. Couples included: Shikaino, NejiHina, NejiIno
1. Ice Cream ShikaIno

Basically, to practice my writing, my friends gave me around ten prompts each. Then they requested one for a certain couple.

Couple: ShikaIno

Prompt: Ice Cream

Dedication: To my dear Stephie-sama!

Disclaimer: Skittles-chan **does not own Naruto**, unfortunately. Eventually! JUST YOU WAIT!!! BWAHAHAHAHA -chokes-

er...no one saw that. Anyway.....let's start the stories!

* * *

Do You Remember?

It had been five years. Five years since we sat on those swings, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Life's so carefree when you're ten. When you don't have to care about trends, or gossip, or stereotypes.

Five years. We had talked about stupid things. Like ice cream. He had wanted to know my favorite flavor, I remember. I said chocolate, without thinking. Actually I had never been a fan of chocolate ice cream. I would rather have strawberry. But strawberry reminded me of Sakura, who I had not been speaking to. And chocolate...he reminded me of chocolate. Sweet and smooth, and fun. Although he was very lazy. Plus his hair was the exact color of chocolate ice cream. He had said her preferred vanilla. I nodded. That made sense. Vanilla was sweet and simple. Like I had been..

Now, at fifteen I am sitting on the same swing, staring at the sky. Months. It had been months since we had spoken. I had acted stuck up, told him I was too cool for him. My bright blue eyes filled up with tears. He hadn't been mean or anything. He looked hurt, at first, but covered it up with a look of boredom. "Alright Ino. That's fine." Then he walked away with Chouji, who patted his back sympathetically.

My hands balled up into fists. Was I really so blind, so stupid? I knew how I felt about him, but was afraid. Afraid of what people would say, afraid to scare him away. So I got angry. And turned into a bitch.

Balancing on the swings, I pulled my knees into my chests, resting my chin on them, tears streaming down my face. I missed him. Really missed him. We had always been friends. Always. But what was I supposed to do, beg for his forgiveness? He wouldn't. He'd just tell me to stop embarrassing myself.

Slowly I started to sing, a song I remembered from when I was younger. I wasn't sure how good my voice sounded, but at that moment I didn't care.

"Found myself today Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back. The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say, what you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight  
So I won't give up. No I won't break down. Sooner than it seems life turns around. And I will be strong. Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me."

My blond hair waved in the wind, and I let out another sob. I had lost my best friend and-

Suddenly a chocolate ice cream cone appeared in my line of sight. I jumped, blue eyes wide. "You said chocolate. Do you remember?" A familiar voice whispered and my head shot up.

"I...yes. I remember." I whispered, taking the ice cream, as my cheeks burned. He reached down and brushed a few tears away, before sitting in the swing next to me.

"Prove it." He said, watching me. "Prove that you remember when we were friends, prove you remember those times. And then explain why you wanted to give me up."

"I...five years ago. We sat on these swings and talked. About everything...and we got to ice cream flavors. I remember because I felt stupid, because I loved strawberry ice cream but all I could blurt out was chocolate." I sniffled, licking my ice cream appreciatively. "It's grown on me now..." He smiled, and I took that as a good sign. "And...When we were eight, at the beach. You threw me in...Because Naruto and Kiba dared you...and then I tackled you..." I giggled, blushing and he smirked.

"You were cute, chasing after me with a toy shovel, in your little blue bathing suit." I blushed deeper and stuck my tongue out."We were best friends....why would you want to get rid of that?"

"I...I was afraid. I like you. A lot. Too much. People where saying things...I was afraid you'd run. I had to publically say something...I just didn't realize how awful it would be..." The tears started again. "I missed you! I couldn't stand it..." I sobbed. "Everyone just sat back and watched as I sunk into a depression. I started remembering stupid things, like the time you let me brush your hair. I always loved your hair. Then I started coming out here every night."

"I know. I watched you sit out her for hours every night, crying. But...I didn't know what to do. I thought you had made it very clear you didn't want to be around me." By now the ice cream was melting, and I cleaned it up quickly.

"I never meant it to be like this..." I said softly, staring at him. Some time, while I was sobbing, he had gotten up, and was now standing over me, staring down intensely.

"Then take it back. Please take it back." He sounded frantic. I nodded quickly.

"Of course I take it back! I-" He cut me off, kissing me suddenly. I pulled away after a few moments, warmth spreading through my veins.

"I'll get strawberry next time." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"No. I like chocolate just fine, Shikamaru."

* * *

There were go! First prompt, done! Hope ya'll like it. R&R, pwease? I'll give you cookies!!!

Loves, Skittles-chan!


	2. Your Guardian Angel NejiHina

Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Kyaa! First NejiHina Fic! I found a NejiHina video to this song on Youtube…and well I decided I had to write a story for it. It's by ****esmereina**** if you want to look it up…**

**Prompt: Songfic**

**Dedication: ****esmereina**

**Pairing: Nejihina**

**Warning!! This contains Hyuugacest! Don't like it, then please skip over it. I don't want any flames!!**

I'm not really sure when I started loving her…I know when I admitted it to myself…but not when it really happened. It was before chunin exams, I know that. I was angry, angry that the pathetic heir of the main branch could reverse all the hatred I felt, just in a simple glance. I was angry at myself. Love was a weakness. That's something that had been imprinted in my head. And I, the genius of the Hyuuga clan, refused to be weak.

I took that anger out on her, I went too far. I expected her to give up, to know she couldn't beat me…I didn't really want to kill her; of course. I just…lost control. And with her crush, that blond idiot, cheering her on, she wasn't going to stop. I'm glad they stopped me when they did…I wasn't thinking straight.

And then the idiot jumped down, and had the gall to threaten me. It was his fault. If he hadn't pushed her, we wouldn't have fought in the first place.

After the chunin exams, during the battle with the sound…I never really got a chance to see Hinata-sama. She was busy, as was I. But when I almost died, fighting that creep…it put things in perspective for me. For the first time, I really wanted to keep her safe. I told myself that it was just because that was my job.

When I came back from that mission, more and more were put on my plate. I barely saw her at all. And for the first time…I missed her. This went on for two years. Two years of barely seeing each other.

I was coming back from a particularly hard mission when I heard the sound of fighting coming from the training grounds. That was the night that I realized I loved her…

**About a year before:**

_Crash!_ The brunette boy jumped, turning fast. It had come from the training grounds. At 16, Neji Hyuuga had grown quite a bit. He was now a jounin. His hair was still long, skin still pale, and eyes still pure white. But those eyes…they weren't as cold, as hateful as they had been. He no longer had a vendetta against the main branch.

He glanced around. _It's eleven o'clock in the evening. No one should be training at that time of night_. He closed his eyes, whispering. "Byakugan" Reopening those eyes he glanced at the training grounds.

The Hyuuga genius gasped. There, pulling herself up and leaning against a tree, was the Hyuuga heir, Hinata. _Hinata-sama. _Frowning he rushed forward silently, running until he got to the field. The bluenette could hardly hold herself up.

At fifteen, Hinata had changed as well. She was a chunin now, and rather skilled, although she was still told that she was nothing compared to Hanabi. She had curves now, and her raven colored hair had grown, until it hung down past her shoulders. At the moment it was drenched with sweat, evidence that she had been training for hours. She was wearing simple black form-fitting pants, and a pale purple tank top, her jacket lying forgotten on the ground. She was gasped for breath, blood running form her hands. _She must have been practicing gentle fist…she barely has any chakra left._ He frowned, before pulling a smirk onto his face.

"Hinata-sama. Just because I've been gone doesn't mean you can work yourself ragged…" He said, letting his eyes revert to normal, before stepping out from behind a tree. The girl looked up slightly and flushed. "I mean it Hinata…you're about to pass out. You barely have any chakra left…and the bags under your eyes show that you haven't gotten sleep in a while…Why? Why are you pushing yourself to exhaustion like this?" She winced as his voice became softer, colder, angrier. He couldn't take care of her if she refused to take care of herself.

"Neji-nii-san….I…I need to get better…I need to prove to them…I can be a good heir…" She whispered feebly.

"Not if you're passed out dead in the training grounds. Let's go get you washed up and into bed…" He put out a hand for her, but she shook her head.

"I can't move Neji…My legs feel like jelly." He frowned again. She really had been working too much.

"Why do you do this Hinata?" He asked, sitting next to her. "You don't take care of yourself! I can't protect you if you don't help yourself…and I…I need to be able to protect you Hinata…" She blinked, a hesitant smile forming on her face. Neji angrily swiped at his eyes, where he could feel tears threatening to fall. "You have to understand Hinata. I finally understand everything…I…I can't lose you. I'll be there for you through it all, even if protecting you kills me. Please understand this." He pulled her into a hug, smiling at the squeak the younger girl made. "I will prove myself to you Hinata-sama. I will prove myself better than Naruto ever did." She pulled away, looking at him with her soft eyes.

"Neji-kun…I-"

He interrupted her with a soft peck on the lips. "I'm here for you Hinata. I'll help you train if you want, when I can. Just don't kill yourself when I'm not around. Please?" She nodded, hugging him tightly. Smiling he pulled her onto his back, and carried her home.

**Flashback End**

She had fallen asleep on my back that night…it was cute. I put her to bed, then ran into Hiashi. It was embarrassing, having to explain why I was in his daughter's room. Not that he looked that mad. I have to say, I used to wonder if he planned it.

I almost failed my job, I almost couldn't protect her….When Naruto went against that akatsuki member, and she jumped out….to save him. She almost died. I couldn't do anything…I felt…so useless. I didn't understand why she did it. I asked Sakura, who was healing her. I asked the pinkette why my cousin tried to save him. She replied that Hinata loved that blond idiot. And this time I understood. She loved him because he was her first love. She couldn't help but love him. For the first time I realized that she still loved me, she as still mine. She just couldn't stand to see someone hurt….just like when she was with Inuzaka, and Aburame. She loved them. They were her friends, her family, the people who accepted her way before any of the Hyuuga's did.

I am now staring down a ther peaceful face. She's asleep. Sakura healed her almost completely, she just needs to rest. I have been told to stay out of the fight and protect my princess. Sakura…she was always a smart one, observant. I think she's the only one who realized what was happening between Hinata and I…

"Neji…" I froze. Hinata whispered my name…a small smile formed on her face. "Aisheteru…" I smiled, finally allowing those tears to fall.

"Aisheteru, Hinata-chan."

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**A/N: There! It's done! Your Guardian Angel is by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**I do not own Naruto [yet!!!], and I do not own this song. I do however own this one short story about this amazing couple and this amazing song.**

**Hope you guys liked it!!!**


	3. Stolen: NejiIno

**Stolen**

Ino had always been one for a challenge. As a stunning, stubborn, and slightly spoiled teenage girl, she was used to getting everything she wanted.

And everyone.

She knew what to, what to say, how to say it, and how to use everyone around her as pawns.

They were her friends, but they also played a large part in fighting her battles.

When it came to getting her own way, Ino Yamanaka was almost as good a strategist as the lazy genius himself - not that she ever showed it.

She could probably be one hell of a chess player if she dropped the dumb blond act.

But she did always get what she wanted. Every boy, even the Uchiha had bent to her will at least once.

Except for one.

The challenge.

The ice cube himself, Hyuuga.

A genius, a prodigy,

A self-absorbed ass.

Well...sometimes.

But he was rich, protective of those he cared about, and was the only man who had turned her down.

Which was why Ino was sitting across the room from him, sipping a Mike's hard lemonade, and sighing longingly.

Because Ino only wanted one- the one thing that she could never have.

_He's gorgeous...and he doesn't even notice me..._

She bit her lip, not understanding. Was she not pretty enough? She hadn't gotten uglier, had she? She watched as he punched Lee lightly, rolling his eyes at something his over-excited former teammate had said. He was sitting with Shino and Tenten, who were dating, Lee and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Hinata. Everyone paired up but him. She had been over there earlier, flirting, but he had completely ignored her. Annoyed and slightly buzzed she had stalked away, getting herself another drink, and keeping herself away from the table that was bursting with love from the couples.

A few tears dripped onto the bar. _Why is this hitting me so hard? I could have anyone in this club._

_**Because for once you don't want anyone, you don't want to settle for something. Maybe just maybe...**_

_No. I...that's not it...I..._

Could it be possible, that Queen Flirt herself was finally falling?

Falling for someone who wasn't interested in her?

A soft whimper escaped her lips as she put her head down and cried.

The alcohol was affecting her, making her emotions sky-rocket. But she was sad, upset, disappointed...

_What the hell do I have to do? Jump up on the bar and start stripping? Notice me Damni-_

"Ino....? What's wrong?" a soft voice asked.

A voice she would recognize anywhere.

Slowly she sat up, blond bangs falling into her cerulean eyes, eyes usually so happy and full of life, now blank and dead.

It pulled at Neji's heart.

By ignoring her, he hoped she would realize he didn't want to fall for someone because of looks. He refused to be one of her play things, tossed away.

Suddenly he realized.

_Maybe...Maybe I'm not. Maybe she just doesn't know how to show how she feels?_

She blinked; confused by the caring way he was staring down at her, one hand on her shoulder_._

_Maybe it was never about looks...maybe he just wanted to see if I truly cared...?_

"Neji...I..."

"I'm sorry."  
She blinked again, confused. "What..?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize it...I thought you liked me because I...didn't seem to notice you...I thought I was just another toy...I...I never meant to make you cry." His icy exterior was cracking. She blushed, staring up at him.

"Neji.....I...maybe it was like that at the beginning...but..."

"I like you too, you know? I just didn't want it to be a game."

He slowly brushed the hair out of her face, her eyes widening.

"Does that mean we're dating now...? I can officially sit at the table of couples without feeling left out?"

He chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her back over. Exchanging a knowing look with Lee, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, whispering lyrics into her ear...

"We watch the season pull up its own space, catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced. Another sun soaked season fades away... You have stolen my heart. You have stolen my heart...Invitation only grants farewells. The best one of the best ones. Clear liquor and cloudy eyes. To early to say goodnight..."

With his soft voice committed to memory, Ino Yamanaka, formerly known as the Queen of Flirts, fell asleep, finally surrounded by the arms of the one she needed all along.

"Sleep well...."


End file.
